The present disclosure relates to an electronic switching device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Electronic switching devices may be used for various industrial equipment, machineries, and vehicles as electrical contact switching devices that supply or block current.
In general, such an electronic switching device is configured to switch a contact point by an electrical signal. The electronic switching device includes a coil to which power is applied, a movable part movably disposed by magnetic force generated in the coil, a contact part selectively contacting the movable part according to the movement of the movable part, and an elastic member providing restoring force to the movable part.
Also, the electronic switching device includes a fixed contact part fixed to one position of the contact part and a movable contact part disposed on a side of the fixed contact part to selectively contact the fixed contact part according to the movement of the movable part to supply power.
Performance of the electronic switching device may be determined by at least one of a maximum movement distance (hereinafter, referred to as a stroke) of the movable part, a gap that is a distance between the fixed contact part and the movable contact part, and a compression distance of the elastic member. Thus, after the electronic switching device is manufactured, the stroke, the gap, and the compression distance may be measured (inspected) to determine whether the electronic switching device is faulty.
In the electronic switching device according to the related art, a process for measuring the stroke and a process for measuring the gap may be separated to increase a production time of a product.
For example, in case of the electronic switching device according to the related art, a process for manufacturing (assembling) a first process for assembling portions of components of the electronic switching device and a second process for assembling additional components after the first process is completed. Here, the stroke should be measured in a state where the movable part is capable of being exposed to the outside, i.e., before the second process is performed. Also, after the second process is performed, only the gap may be measured in structure of the device.
That is, in the manufacturing process of the device, the processes for inspecting the performance may be separated so that the processes are performed according to a predetermined order. Thus, the manufacturing process may be complicated, and the performance inspection efficiency may be reduced.
Also, in a case where a portion of the processes is omitted, since the product should be disassembled again to inspect the performance, an error with respect to the performance inspection result may occur. Also, in a case where the inspection process is omitted, the product may increase in failure rate.